


[Fan Art] Fear and Delight

by x57



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), The Boys - Fandom
Genre: Art, Dubious Consent, Fanart, Licking, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: Homelander decides to have some fun with Billy.





	[Fan Art] Fear and Delight

**Author's Note:**

> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://pixiv.me/x57) to view.

[View outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hsxsums7d9o7u0h/Homelander-Butcher-Fear-and-Delight-pub.jpg?raw=1)

[](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  
  



End file.
